Aquelarre
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: UN DEMONIO Y Las Naciones, Unidas MORTAL QUE SE TIENE QUE LOS QUE AQUELERRE ONU Celebrar RITUAL CONDUCIRA Un Destino Trazado " Seduceme principe de la dulce pena "


_**AQUELARRE**_

_**El olvido recordó**_

Miraba por la ventana, contemplando estupefacto cómo la luna, poco a poco, adquiría un tono rojizo. Sí, aquella perla inmaculada se transformaba lentamente en una esfera color sangre.

"Alguien va a morir."

_**Y la oscuridad se iluminó,**_

En su aldea existía la creencia de que cuando la luna se teñía, era presagio de que una gran desgracia pasaría. Era casi seguro que alguien moriría; la tristeza y el luto recaerían en su pueblo. Sonrió a medias al pensar que, a pesar de saberlo, él no haría nada para evitarlo.

"Ven por mí."

_**La risa rompió a llorar.**_

Bajó su mirada, apenado. Cuando la volvió a levantar se topó con su imagen reflejada en el vidrio. Se odiaba. Se odiaba profundamente. Todos lo hacían. Su brillante cabello rubio, sus profundos ojos azules y su piel morena diferían ampliamente con el físico de la demás gente del pueblo. Todos fingían respetarlo, pero él sabía la verdad: la manera de cómo lo veían, lo que decían de él… Pero era el hijo del jefe de la aldea. El pequeño bastardo que había traído hace unos años atrás cuando su madre había muerto. Su padre estaba enfermo y sólo era cuestión de meses para que el trono le fuese heredado.

_**Una piedra enamoró**_

Le dolía el corazón. Él, el niño huérfano, el niño rechazado de la sociedad, el más odiado de todos. Nadie jamás le había mostrado un mínimo de cariño… Ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver. Para esa gente cruel, él no existía. A esa gente desalmada su futuro le tenía sin cuidado. Al principio no lo podía entender, mas, con el tiempo, su cerebro registró esa apatía que todos le tenían.

_**A una virgen que dejó caer**_

–No temas, ya no estarás solo.

Unos fuertes brazos se ciñeron a su cintura, atrayéndolo al otro musculoso cuerpo tras él.

–Te amo, Naruto.

_**Su desnudez.**_

Un extraño. Sí, un extraño fue el único capaz de proveerle el amor que deseaba. Él, el hermoso joven de cabello azabache, ojos negros y piel pálida, fue el único que lo trató como un humano.

–Sasuke.

_**Se empieza el ritual, - so –**_

Se recargó sobre el pecho del otro joven, cerrando los ojos; disfrutando del apacible movimiento que tenía debido a su respiración. El otro, simplemente se limitó a moverse levemente como si arrullase a un bebé.

–Vamos Naruto, hoy es la noche.

_**Cuerpos a mediana luz - do -**_

"La noche."

Sasuke le había prometido hace unos días que el día en el que hubiese luna llena ambos se fugarían. Naruto había contado los minutos desde entonces y, ahora, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Traicionaría a todos en su aldea, a su padre, a su futuro… todo por un forastero que había aparecido hacía unos meses.

_**Beben de otras bocas, - mía -**_

"Ellos me traicionaron primero."

_**Y se excitan.**_

Torció una sonrisita al imaginar la alegría que todos sentirían al verse libres de él y de su maldita herencia. Se aferró con fuerza a los musculosos brazos de su amante, apreciando por última vez el tranquilo ambiente de su hogar.

_**Lamen la lujuria - so –**_

–Gracias por todo –dijo a penas en un susurro.

–Gracias a ti por ser tan bello –le contestó Sasuke del mismo modo.

_**Que lubrica su piel, - do -**_

Se giró para encarar a su amante y perderse en sus ojos profundos. No tenía miedo. Quería ir a donde sea que él lo llevase. Sería capaz de entregarle su mente, cuerpo y vida si el otro se lo pidiese, después de todo ya se había apoderado de su corazón con las atenciones y pequeños detalles que le había proporcionado.

–Cierra los ojos –Sasuke le murmuró en el oído sensualmente.

_**Y hasta las estrellas - mía –**_

Naruto obedeció sin chistar. Abrazó al joven pelinegro fuertemente, hundiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello. De pronto, comenzó a sentirse liviano. Apreció cómo el suelo bajo sus pies y los sonidos a su alrededor se desvanecían. Estaba abrazando a un témpano de hielo, sus dedos se entumecieron y su cuerpo empezó a perder rápidamente el calor. Sasuke siempre había sido frío, emocionalmente con los demás y sólo físicamente con él.

_**Se masturban al ver.**_

Sasuke admiró unos instantes el sereno rostro de Naruto. Era perfecto, tan inocente y puro. Él sería el indicado. Era muy raro encontrar a alguien con esas características, era seguro que jamás lo dejaría ir.

Hacía tiempo que buscaba al prometido perfecto, había recorrido el país de arriba abajo, buscando hasta en el más recóndito lugar. Su clan comenzaba a sufrir desgracias y él, como líder, no podía permitir que su gente muriese. Cuando llegó a esa pequeña villa en medio de la nada se había dado por vencido. Su esperanza de continuar con vida se esfumaba rápidamente y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que lo vio, ahí junto al cristalino río, un dulce joven que lloraba sin cesar, intentando ahogar sin éxito sus sollozos.

Aún desde lejos podía apreciar la cálida aura que emanaba de ese bello niño. Era él, aquél al que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo y que sacaría de su desesperación al clan Akatsuki.

Sin pensarlo se acercó con paso seguro al rubio y con suavidad limpió una de las salinas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla. El muchacho al sentir la ligera caricia que le había sido proporcionada volteó a ver quién era aquél que se había apiadado de su amargura y había acudido a él a brindarle consuelo. En cuanto Sasuke miró dentro del alma del joven ojiazul, comprendió que lo necesitaba, y cuando el pequeño ángel admiró sus ojos negros se dio cuenta que había hallado a la persona por quien sería capaz de abandonarlo todo y hasta de dar su propia vida.

Así fue como surgió una estrecha amistad entre los dos jóvenes, que con el lento paso de las estaciones se había ido estrechando cada vez más hasta que se convirtió en una íntima relación de pareja. Sasuke había convencido a Naruto que lo mejor era evitar que la gente se enterara de los sentimientos que habían nacido entre ellos, que lo mejor era permitir que pensaran que sólo eran "amigos"; y que cuando llegase la noche indicada, ambos huirían lejos de toda esa muchedumbre vacía para formar un futuro brillante en algún lugar lejano.

Sasuke lo había pensado con detenimiento, la mejor noche del año… la noche del once de Octubre, justo cuando la luna llena estuviese en todo su apogeo y la fuerza del clan Akatsuki llegasen a su punto más poderoso. Sí, esta noche sería, la noche en el que el líder del clan se volviese uno con su prometido perfecto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus finas facciones. Naruto sería quien daría continuidad a su adorado pueblo.

_**Déjate enamorar,**_

Se elevó gradualmente, sosteniendo al lindo ojiazul firmemente, con su mente abrió la ventana de par en par, dejando que la brisa nocturna se colara al cuarto, provocando que Naruto temblara.

_**Ven y únete,**_

Podía aspirar el dulce aroma de su sangre corriendo por sus venas; podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón… Podía sentir la energía de la vida emanando de ese joven cuerpo. Atravesó la ventana y salió a la oscuridad de la noche, la luna iluminaría su camino hasta su destino y justo cumpliera su deber, ese destino estaba escrito…

Necesitaba un lecho

Debajo de la bóveda celeste

_**Desnuda tu pudor**_

"Esperen un poco… pronto será nuestro."

_**Ven y entrégate al placer.**_

_**Déjate enamorar,**_

En medio del bosque una fiesta salvaje acababa de dar inicio. Decenas de hombres y mujeres bailaban exóticamente alrededor de una enorme fogata, cuya luminosidad se extendía varios metros. La gran humareda que expelía se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles, señal inequívoca de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

_**Sedúceme,**_

Los asistentes a aquél aquelarre vestían una larga capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas en su exterior, mientras que por dentro estaba forradas de satín rojo. Todos llevaban máscaras que cubrían sus rostros, dejando su identidad en el anonimato. Las máscaras eran blancas con adornos negros y azules que resaltaban los ojos y tenían símbolos extraños en la frente.

_**Por la depravación,**_

Gritos ininteligibles resonaban en las mentes de los presentes, aumentando la excitación que ya tenían. De repente uno alzó la vista al cielo, como un animal rastreando una presa. Lanzó un agudo aullido alertando a los demás. Todo el movimiento de pronto se detuvo, permitiendo que el crujido de la madera en el fuego hiciera eco a través de silencio.

_**Déjate acariciar.**_

El elemento más importante de esa reunión estaba a punto de llegar. El bullir de la sangre caliente del joven rubio colmaba las mentes de los enmascarados, quienes, sumidos en su mutismo, ya podían saborear el banquete que les estaba preparado.

_**El frío se arropó**_

Ellos confiaban en su líder. Sabían que él no los traicionaría, y no sólo no lo había hecho, sino que había descubierto al novio ideal, tras décadas de espera por fin había llegado. Hacía meses cuando había salido de la aldea para buscar a quien sería el sacrificio perfecto, nunca pensaron que sería capaz de traerles la ofrenda más sublime que hubiese pisado la tierra en siglos.

_**Y un árbol ha echado a correr,**_

La sangre pura de un joven inocente era lo que le daba continuidad a su clan de seres nocturnos. Gracias a ella su vida se extendería por años hasta perderse en la infinidad del tiempo… gracias a ella podrían seguir bailando, cantando y matando en aquelarres sin fin. Tan sólo por aquél inocente e inexplicable sentimiento al que llamaban "amor".

_**La cruz está al revés.**_

-Ahh…ahh…- sus mejillas adquirían un tormentoso color carmín – Más…más duro…¡asi! Ahh!- un calor inundaba poco a poco su cuerpo a la vez que un sentimiento agobiante de vergüenza llenaba todos los espacios de su cuerpo.

_**El vicio es la virtud,**_

No podía…no quería tener cordura…

**La castidad es bisexual,**

**La decadencia está a estrenar.**

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó con arrogancia aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus envestidas.

_**Es la misa al revés, - So -**_

_**Se consagra lo inmoral, - do -**_

_**El aquelarre del pecado. - mía -**_

-Sii! aahh…¡AAHHH!- fue el grito con el que obviamente se anunciaba la próxima llegada al orgasmo, calando a fondo provocando que sus músculos se tensaran

_**Cuerpos entregados - So -**_

_**En lasciva comunión, - do -**_

_**Santa bacanal en el altar. - mía -**_

Volvieron a besarse una vez más…

_**Déjate enamorar,**_

Y de pronto se detuvieron…

_**Muéstrame tu cuello y deja**_

Naruto se aferró a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, un fuerte olor a quemado llegó hasta su nariz. Lo primero que vislumbró fue el gran astro madre de color carmesí intenso sobre ellos, siendo cubierto por un grueso velo de humo.

_**Que mis colmillos rompan**_

Sasuke había alzado su mano para acariciar su mejilla suavemente.

–No temas, sólo relájate –le dijo en un murmullo.

_**la piel que impide**_

Naruto volvió a recargar su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke aspirando su profundo olor a especias. Tras unos segundos unos filosos dientes se enterraron en su pálida piel.

–Sasuke, ¿qué…?

–Shhh… todo está bien.

_**que tu sangre sea para mí,**_

La mente de Naruto le decía que corría un gran peligro, pero su corazón le obligaba a quedarse en donde estaba. Sentía el ardor proveniente de los pequeños cortes que le fueron inflingidos, apreciaba cómo emanaba el cálido líquido vital siendo atrapado inmediatamente por los tersos labios del pelinegro.

_**y tu vida será eterna.**_

Una herida… el correr de la sangre… el dolor le provocaba placer.

Dolor físico. Dolor representado con las heridas hechas, por la pérdida del líquido carmesí. Su miembro ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar de nuevo; entre más succionaba Sasuke la sangre, éste más se erguía.

_**Morirás cada mañana**_

Tan caliente…

Lujuria…placer…sexo…

-¡AHH…AAAHH!

Placer…más placer…

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

–Naruto, Naruto… Mi pobre e iluso Naruto –susurró sin despegarse mucho de su cuello, apenas dejando de lado su labor.

–Sa… su… ke.

–Fue mentira. Todo lo que te dije –dijo volviendo a lamer el metálico líquido.

_**Y renacerás al anochecer.**_

Dolor emocional. Su éxtasis llegó al máximo. Soltó un largo gemido de placer al tiempo que sentía cómo su semilla brotaba de su cuerpo indicando el máximo orgasmo que un humano pudiese llegar a sentir.

Adoraba el dolor.

_**Oh Señor de las mentiras,**_

–Jamás te amé –la grave voz que pronunció aquellas mortales palabras se desvaneció con el frío viento, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

_**Mendigo de otras vidas,**_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron grandes al apreciar cómo su corazón se detenía poco a poco.

_**Duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo**_

Sin sangre no tenía nada por qué latir.

Sin amor no tenía nada por qué existir.

_**Y del dolor...**_

Los brazos fuertes que se habían aferrado a su espalda fueron aflojando el agarre; la seguridad que lo envolvía desaparecía a cada segundo, la esperanza que albergaba se extinguía. Su mundo era cruelmente destruido.

_**La lascivia que en mí entre,**_

Sasuke observó los ojos de Naruto, disfrutando cómo la típica vivacidad en ellos se extinguía. Sonrió de lado. Se levanto y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios, arrojándolo a un sueño eterno. Llevándolo a su muerte.

_**Me corrompa y me reviente**_

Naruto no podía abrir los ojos. No había nada a su alrededor. Había sido transportado a otro lugar. Luego sintió muchas manos ceñirse sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo cada centímetro de él. Insistentes gritos retumbaron en sus oídos, llenando su mente. Un punzante dolor se apoderó de sí. Como pudo lo logró y vio por última vez la cáustica expresión de Sasuke y luego todo se volvió negro.

_**El alma en trozos de placer.**_

El aquelarre había llegado a su clímax. El sacrificio estaba hecho y su hambre estaba saciada…

**Vi**_**olaremos tu inocencia**_

El amor y el odio

Mezclados en el ritual era el toque perfecto

_**Orgasmos y decadencia**_

_**Alguien se excita en una cruz,**_

_**Y la brisa de la muerte**_

_**Pudrirá lo que es decente.**_

Lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue la figura de su Amante observando todo lo que había pasado, era irónico no se sentía nada mal… quizás estaba un poco vació pero ahora podía escuchar los pensamientos de su par.

_**Ven y déjate sodomizar.**_

-Sa... – No podía moverse, dolía todo el cuerpo… le dolía donde seguramente había estado su corazón

**Soy Astaroth, soy Belial,**

-Naruto… - se acerco y le acomodo los cabellos teñidos de rojo – te ves más hermoso de lo que imagine…- el pelinegro se inclino para lamer la mejilla del ojiazul salpicada de sangre y después cubrió el pequeño cuerpo profanado con su propia capa de nubes rojas.

**Soy Lucifer, soy tu puta,**

**Soy tu chulo...**

_"Después haré mandar a hacer una sólo para ti… mi dulce Naruto"_

**Lo que quieras tú,**

-Sa.. su…- le costaba trabajo hablar, un nudo en la garganta se lo evitaba, entendía y no entendía, o no quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo, se levanto y sujeto de la mano de Sasuke.

**Soy Leviatán, tuve sexo con Adán,**

-Mi príncipe… - Se arrodillo a sus pies y beso la muñeca de Naruto, en ese instante todos los miembros de Akatsuki también se postraron a sus pies, adorando a su sacrificio esta vez de otra manera.

**Mientras Eva se excitaba**

**Al vernos, y se unió!**

El ver arrodillado a su amante bajo sus pies le helo la sangre y endureció su ser, de forma inmediata su sonrisa se deformo cínicamente para romper en carcajadas comprendiendo su propio destino.

_**Déjate enamorar,**_

_**Ven y únete,**_

_**Desnuda tu pudor**_

_**Y entrégate al placer**_

Llevo sus manos al rostro de Sasuke para atraerlo y besarlo, sus movimientos eran diferentes, en un instante estaba rozándose descaradamente al cuerpo del otro.

_"**Sedúceme"**_

…No estaba destinado a ser feliz…

_"**Sedúceme, Príncipe de la Dulce Pena."**_


End file.
